


Just Out of Reach

by Thistlerose



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Amnesia, Drabble, Gen, Memories, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-16
Updated: 2011-08-16
Packaged: 2017-10-22 16:16:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/239984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thistlerose/pseuds/Thistlerose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moira’s memories are still there, just hidden, tucked away out of reach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Out of Reach

Moira’s memories are still there, just hidden, tucked away out of reach. Sometimes, when she’s deeply asleep, she catches glimpses: flashes of insight, like the sudden sparkle of a diamond, or missiles exploding in chrysanthemum bursts against a brilliantly blue sky.

She’s tried therapists, on the CIA’s dime. She’s even tried some self-proclaimed psychics, without her bosses’ knowledge; her integrity’s under enough scrutiny. She wants her memories back, but it’s like trying to claw open a geode with her bare fingertips.

She wants to know what she’s lost, why she wakes up gasping for breath, her hands at her throat.

08/15/2011


End file.
